


What The Hell Did I Just Do

by hazard0us



Series: Ricca [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazard0us/pseuds/hazard0us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, terribly sorry it has taken me forever to update, but I didn't want to continue the series until S3 started and I had to wait a couple ep. to get some inspiration. Hopefully, you will enjoy it and please leave comments. It was not beta'd so all mistakes are my own and I will revise it soon. Until then love you all. Thanks so much and sorry for the wait. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	What The Hell Did I Just Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, terribly sorry it has taken me forever to update, but I didn't want to continue the series until S3 started and I had to wait a couple ep. to get some inspiration. Hopefully, you will enjoy it and please leave comments. It was not beta'd so all mistakes are my own and I will revise it soon. Until then love you all. Thanks so much and sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

“What the hell is that?” Stiles asked no one in particular.

Thunder and lightning began to echo in his room along with something else…

“Do you guys hear that?” Jackson whispered.

Stiles raised a finger to his lips and then held up his hand, telling them to wait. A faint murmur of voices steadily filled the room. The wolves were all big-eyes and crinkled foreheads. The sound was familiar, but at the same time, Stiles could swear he’s never heard it before in his life.

The sound became louder.

“It’s chanting,” Stiles blurted out.

“What?” the werewolves asked.

“Chanting, you know like Indians performing a ritual type of chanting,” Stiles explained.

“Okay, and why are they chanting? And where?” Isaac questioned.

“Well, Isaac if I knew the answer to even one of those questions we wouldn’t be here right now,” Stiles answered.

Then suddenly the chanting stopped as did the storm outside.

Stiles felt his chest tighten and he had a really eerily feeling in his gut. Something wasn’t right. Someone’s hurt.

Before he knew it, Stiles jumped out of his window and landed on the ground.

“Stiles!” he heard Scott scream, but instinct had taken over. If that’s what you would call whatever was leading Stiles’ mind.

He started running down the street and then he went into the forest. He dodged tree branches and jumped over fallen trees expertly, as if he had done this all his life. Pretty soon, he had no idea where he was or where he was going for that matter. He just kept on running.

A thudding heart beat began to fill his ears. It was beating awfully fast, like the person was angry, or worst, scared.

Stiles’ thoughts finally came back to him and he found himself walking past an open gate.

“Stiles?” a gentle voice came from his left. He turned swiftly to find Lydia, beautiful, impeccably dressed, and with terrified wide eyes.

“Lydia, what’s wrong?” he rushed over to her.

“I, I was just about to call you. I, I don’t know how I ended up here, but I did and I found him,” she said. Her voice was shaking and when she raised her delicate finger to point out whatever it is she found, Stiles noted that her hand was trembling just slightly.

He followed her finger and when his eyes rested on what had horrified her, Stiles felt his mouth drop.

“Oh my God,” he managed.

Without any clue as to why- Stiles took small steps towards the body, the _dead_ body. He covered his mouth with his hand and the other was clutching his stomach. He felt his eyes sting as he took in the slashes across the boy’s throat, the dry blood covering his clothing, and the cord around his neck.

As his eyes searched every inch of the boy, Stiles noticed a ring on his finger. He leaned his head closer and read the word carved into the ring aloud, “Purity.”

“Stiles, the police are here,” he heard Lydia say.

“You called the police?” Stiles asked fumbling back to her.

“Well, there’s a dead body, Stiles. Who else was I supposed to call?” Lydia responded, her voice full of hysteria.

“Alright, alright. Next time, please call me first, okay?” he told her gently. The girl nodded and looked up at him. Stiles didn’t know if he should, but he just wanted to hug her and bring her in closer. He wanted to take away the fear in those big green eyes- and he did.

At first she was still, not letting herself react or maybe surprised by his sudden bravery.

But then after a moment he felt her slender arms encircle him.

“Stiles? Son, what happened here?” he heard the concerned voice of his father asking.

Stiles shook his head lightly, silently telling his dad, “Not right now.”

“Come on, I’ll take you home,” Stiles said.

* * *

 

“Scott, your mom showed me the wounds on the guy Lydia found by the pool,” Stiles began.

“Okay, and?” Scott asked, confusion etched on his face.

“And they match the wounds found on Heather’s body exactly. And I guarantee you, that whoever took that girl in the woods, the one you and Derek and Isaac ran into, will have the same ones,” Stiles finished.

“But why? What does it mean?”

“Hold on, there’s one more thing,” Scott raised his eyebrows, “All three of these victims were virgins.”

Scott widened his eyes and shook his head, “What are you trying to say? What do you think it is?”

“Sacrifice. They were human sacrifices, Scott.”

* * *

 

Over the next few days two more bodies were discovered, and frustration began to weigh on Stiles. Not only that, but Scott seemed to have created a new friendship with Isaac. Not that Stiles minded. He had nothing against the guy. He was nice and he had a pretty rough past, he needed a few people to trust. But when Scott began to distrust Stiles’ explanations and theories, that’s when Stiles began to get upset.

Then on a random day, he found himself in the middle of the woods. He had no clue how he got there or how long he’d been there for. It was strange, but Stiles paid no attention to it. He had bigger things to worry about. Lydia had told him to leave the investigating to his father, but how can his father figure this out when he didn’t have all pieces of the puzzle?

Stiles resulted in going to Deaton’s during his free period and asking him for help.

On his way to the car, he started getting a mild headache. All the stress and fear over the past few days had finally began to take a toll on him it seems. Stiles stretched his hand out and tried to find something to steady himself on.

What he found was a warm hand.

He didn’t look up because he started seeing symbols on the ground, and no matter how many times he blinked- they wouldn’t go away.

“Hey, man, are you okay?” an unfamiliar voice asked.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Stiles muttered.

_Make it stop,_ he thought.

And just like that, his vision cleared and his headache vanished.

Confusion replaced the headache though and Stiles was too busy trying to make sense of things, he forgot about the voice and the hand.

“Are you sure?” the voice asked again.

Stiles looked up to find the alpha twins staring at him. His gaze went down to his hand and saw it tightly holding on to one of theirs.

Stiles ripped his hand out like someone would when they touched something hot. The twins smirked and gave a low chuckle.

“Aww, don’t be scared. We don’t bite,” Ethan said or Aiden- Stiles couldn’t actually tell them apart.

“I mean, unless you like that sort of thing,” the other one said and winked at him.

“Yeah, no I’m good. Why don’t you go find a chew toy though, I’m sure that will satisfy your biting needs,” Stiles remarked.

He was rewarded with a low growl from them, and then it was his turn to smirk.

“Don’t get all sensitive, boys, I’m sure the chew toy won’t complain how bad you are,” he added because he was smart ass like that.

He started to walk away when one of them responded, “Yeah, and I’m sure that lovely redhead wouldn’t mind either, right?”

Stiles turned so swiftly it was a miracle he didn’t get dizzy and fall, and in two measured steps he was up in their faces.

“You stay the hell away from Lydia, or I swear to God I will hurt you so bad you’d wish you were dead,” Stiles spat.

“Think you’re so bad because you can play properly with guns?” one of them chuckled.

“What’s the worst you could do? Shoot me with a silver bullet,” the other said and with that they toppled over with laughter.

Stiles was furious. Without thinking he grabbed them both by the collar of the shirt and slammed them up against a car door. The twins stopped laughing immediately- stunned into silence.

“You listen to me, and you listen good because I’m only going to say this once. You hurt Lydia or anyone else that I care for, and I will track down every single one of you little shits until you are all dead. Every. Single. One. Of. You. I don’t give two flying fucks if you’re alphas. You mess with my family and I will kill you.” Stiles stretched out every single word and put so much venom into each- the alpha’s eyes began to glow red.

“Is that a threat?” one growled.

“No, it’s a fucking promise,” and with that he let them fall. He turned away, still fuming with anger and made his way to his jeep.

Though he was angry, Stiles was surprisingly calm and focused. He drove to Deaton’s in total silence and when he was in front of the main building and turned off his ignition, then did he realize what he had done.

He had picked up, not one, but two tall and well-built guys and had slammed them against a car.

He had threatened two alphas.

And he did it without blinking an eye.

What. The. Actual. Fuck. 


End file.
